Our Kids Life
by Mimibunnyboo
Summary: Hi I'm Alison Moon. I'm 15 and A Ghost Hunter. My Mom and Dad don't Know about it. Austin and Ally Kids are Ghost Hunter. They Know they are Hiding something. Can Alison get the Nerves To tell Her Mom and Dad? A Sequel to Our New life
1. Chapter 1

**Alison POV**

Hi I'm Alison Moon. I'm 15-year-old and Ghost Hunter with my Twin brother Adam Moon. My mom and Dad don't even know about it and Have I told you My dad a Rock star and My mom is his Songwriter. Yea. I'm the Daughter Of Austin and Ally Moon. I like Music but I love Ghost Hunting with My big Bro who was Born 5 mins before me.

"Alison!Adam! Time for School!" My mom said. "Coming." We both said and Ran out our Room. "Hey Dad can I drive the BMW Since I got My driver licence last week." I ask with the Puppy eyes.I got my Drive Early because I'm a Fast Learner "Aww. No. You can Drive the Jeep I got you." He said With the Keys in his Hand. I jump around And hug him. "I love you Guys!" I hug my Awesome Mom. "Adam Here Your keys To the Lexis. Don't go Wild Like your Father." My mom said and Look at my Dad. "He said test drive it So I Test drive it." "Austin You almost Kill us." "But I didn't " "You Lucky I love you So much." "Aww! Well I'm Off to see My car. Come on Ad. Love you Guys." I kiss my Mom and Dad On the Cheek bye and Ran to see My car! The Jeep was Pink and Black with Music Notes. The Seats was Black with Pink Paint Spatter on it. "I love it!" I shout. "Very Girly Ali." I heard a Familiar Voice. "I Know, Joey"He is My Best guy friend and He Ghost Hunt too. I told him when We was 12-year-old And He saw coming with me Every since. "Need a ride?" I said in an Awesome French Voice. He laugh and Got in. "Pink Everywhere. It feel like Barbie threw up in here,Blonde." He said. I love it when he call me nickname. Joey Cute and All But I don't like him. Joey look like My dad but with Blue eyes and Brown Highlights. I look like My Aunt Rydel Brown Highlight and Love Tutus and Tank top. I honk the horn to Rush Adam. "I'm coming." He yell. I just roll my eyes and Drove Off. " 'Love you like a Love song' And That Was Ally Moon With her new Hit Love you like a Love song!" I hear on the Radio. "Your mom and Dad Are BLOWING UP THE BILLBOARD CHARTS!" Joey said while making sounds. "Yea, I'm blowing up School Newspaper With my sing Talent!" I sing. "Whatever." We made it to school and saw Roxie and Ross. "Sup Guys!" I'm really Tomboy and Part Girly girl. "Hey Jeep! I love it." Roxie said. She like My sister I never Had, She also hunt too. "I know! My dad Bought For me!" I said as we jump around. "And No Hi To Ross" He said and Act shock. "Hi Drama King." I said and Hug him. "Hi Tutu. You are so Lucky to have Austin and Ally Moon as Mom and Dad! " I nodded and Laugh. He knew that we hunt but He built Our Stuff to catch ghosts. "We have Band Practice today." I said and Saw Her. Madison Jones. The School Slut and most popular Girl. She hate me because Her Mom Is Cassidy. Her Mom Love my Dad and Hate My Mom. "Alison." She said to me. "Madison." We made looks at each other. "What do you want?" I ask. "My Invite at your Sweet 16. I know We have are Up and Down" "No Just Downs." I said rudely. "Alison Please Can I Finish. I want to Start All over. Not Because I want to go to the Party. I want to ask out your Brother." She Lick her Lips As she look at Him. "Gross and Sure." I put my Hand out and She shook my hand. "Hey Adam!" She yell while Running to him. "Gross." We all said. "So Ross, No report Of Ghosts?" Roxie ask. "No. That Odd. "He said we Walk to our lockers. "Yea. We should Check it out Tonight." I said and agree. "Ali, Your dad Watch you When I'm at your House. He an Owl. " Joey said. "Whattt!" I lied. "It true!" They said. I roll My eyes and Got my Book and Walk to class. "Morning Moon." Have I told You Cassidy Is my Science Teacher. "Hi Ms. Jones." I said Sadly. I walk to my seat and Sat by The Cutest Boy at North Miami. Jake Norwood. He had a Rocking Tan and Six-pack. His hair as Floppily but in a cute way. He like 6'3 and Awesome Singer and Dancer. I took out my songbook my Mom give me when I was Little and Though off an AWESOME Song!

I'ma do it, do it  
Like I wanna do it  
You gon' know me like, you ain't never know me before  
I'ma bring it, bring it  
I'ma give it, give it  
You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before

Too nice, too clean  
Too white, too green  
Little haters, big dreams  
I don't care what you think about me  
Two faced, old friends, told me, the end was near, forget them  
See a lot of things changed since then  
Don't they know that I came from Nebraska  
Am I gonna quit? Nice of you to ask  
But momma told me go and chase what you after  
I'm on track, so I'm gonna rap faster  
Imma break it down for you and get a little deeper  
Slayin' on it, prayin' on it like a grim reaper  
Running the thermometer, and yep I got a fever  
Hi, konichiwa, are you a believer?

I'ma do it, do it  
Like I wanna do it  
You gon' know me like, you ain't never known me before  
I'ma bring it, bring it  
I'ma give it, give it  
You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before

Too hard, too soft, too rough, too posh  
Lemme do, what I want  
Lace it up, baby tie it in a knot, uh  
Race track, two legs, Hollywood, big break  
Suck it up, intake  
Let me tell ya how it happened real quick ohh  
Touchdown in the middle of the city  
Mass Ave. street, jammed up to Newbury  
Million dollar party  
Now tell me who you wearing  
Lots of new hand held hype you can carry  
Imma break it down for you and get a lil' deeper  
Slayin' on it, prayin' on it like a grim reaper  
Running on thermometer, yep I got a fever  
Hi, konichiwa, very nice to meet ya

I'ma do it, do it  
Like I wanna do it  
You gon' know me like, you ain't never known me before  
I'ma bring it, bring it  
I'ma give it, give it  
You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before

Let me keep going, baby till I'm dead and gone  
That's my only wish  
And if you don't know I'll be singing my song  
I got a lot to give

I'ma do it, do it  
Like I wanna do it  
You gon' know me like, you ain't never known me before  
I'ma bring it, bring it  
I'ma give it, give it  
You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before

Hello, hello, hello, hello  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before

"You Write song Huh?" I hear Jake ask me. I nodded. "I like it. I'm Jake." "Alison." "Cute Name like you." I blush and Giggle. "Class over, Now get out." Cassidy Hissed. "We should Hang out sometime Ali." Jake said and Wink at me. I nodded and Left. I think I'm falling For him!


	2. Runaway Ghost

Alison POV

"Mom, I'm Going To Joey's House." I heard Footsteps that Run as Fast as they Could. "No Touching,Kissing,Making out,Or-" My Mom cut My dad off "Austin! Have fun Sweetheart. Tomorrow We going Dress Shopping For the Party." My Mom the Best. "Now You, Come on." My mom Drag my Dad upstairs with a Goofy Grin. "Gross." "It not Gross!" My Parent Yell. I roll my Eye and Ran out of the Sonic Boom. I felt My phone ringing and It was Adam. "Hey Ad." "Don't Hey Ad Me. You let Madison Ask me out. She May have AIDS For having All that Sex!" "Did you said No." "Of Couse Not. I told her To get Testes and I go out with her." "Whatever,and I'm going Hunting With my friends Tonight." "Ok. Bye Ali." "Bye." I saw a Flash of Blonde and Brown. "Hey Joe." I said and wave. "Hey Sweet-thang!" I laugh and Hug him. "Why you Run Out of the Sonic Boom?" "Mom Drag Dad To the Practice Room. That couch had A lot of Memory." I said And Laugh. "Come On Blonde! Let go Act Crazy With some Ghosts." He said with One of those 80'S Voice. "Stop and Let go!" I said and Drag him To the Jeep. "Nope. I have my Own Car Now." He said. "No way! Let me See It!"I said and Follow Him. It was A yellow Hummer with A black Lighting Bolts. "U like?" "I love! How you get This?" "My Dad Is CEO Of Target Now." "No Way! You are Rich!" "But I'm not going to Change like Most People." "Good. I need my Little Joey." I said and Riffed his Hair. "Haha. Let go You." I laugh and Ran to my Car. I start The Engine and Turn up the Radio and Heard The Best Damn Thing By Avril Lavigne. She is Like My godmother. My mom And her are Good friends.

Let me hear you say hey hey hey

I did what she said. "Hey Hey Hey!"  
Alright

"Hey Hey Ho!"  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

[Chorus:]  
That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright, alright  
Yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends

I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see

[Chorus]

Give me an A (always give me what I want)  
Give me a V (be very very good to me)  
R (are you gonna treat me right)  
I (I can put up a fight)  
Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)

One, two, three, four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

[Chorus]

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

I laugh and Saw I was already Home. "That was Fast." I ran Upstairs and Got my Hunting stuff. "Ready to go Ali?" Adam said. I jump and hit my head on the Door. "Ad! My head. Yea. Come on Dumb ass." I said and Kick him out of my room. "Alison,Adam We home!" My dad yell. "What!" I half whisper to Adam. "Hide it." I put it Under my Bed and Sat on my bed when I hear the Door open. "Alison? Why you didn't Ran downstairs to hug me?" My dad said acting sad. "Sorry Daddy. I was... reading my book and You scare me and I threw it." I said and Hug him. "Ok sweetheart. And I know you are Lying. You are Adam was about to go to a Party Right?" He said. I play along. "Yea. Man... I guess we can go Huh?" I said. "Well. You have been Studying and Making A's so have fun Sweetheart and Climb thru the window." I smile and Hug him again. "I love you Daddy!" I said and Kiss him on the Cheek. "Love you too Ali." He walk out and Went I was about to Climb out He walk in. "And Don't Go wild. I don't want to be a Grandfather at 34. I look to great to be that." "I won't Daddy." I said and close the door and got my bag and Jump out. "Took you for forever!" Adam said. "Dad Talk to me." He nodded and We got in the Car. "Omg Turn on the Radio!" I said. He sigh and About to give me a speech Before he can I put on my Band Cd. "Do I have to hear Red flag?" He wince. "You are just like Mom! Rock on Sometime!" I said and Air guitar . "That what you get!" I shout and Rock on. My phone was Ringing and It was Roxie. "Hey Roxie!" "Hey Alison. Where are you?" "We coming. Dad had a Talk to me." "Ohh. We have a Report! It big Hurry!" She hung up And I said "Hurry they got something and It huge! He step on it and Went 90 over 70. "Woo Hoo!" I shout and Smile. "You are so dad!" He said and Chucked. I saw Roxie and Joey. "Hey Rox and Joe!" I shout thru the Window. "Hurry." Roxie said. I jump out the Car and got my Ghost gun. "Let Go." We all Ran to the Old House that was mess up. "It so scary." I said. _Bamm! _"Ahh!" We said. I saw a Huge Image. "Found it." I said. "Roxie shoot the mirror and It hit it." I whisper. She nodded and Did what I said. I feel something around me and Pick me up. "Ahhh! Help me Ad." He turn and Saw me on the Lift it up. "Alison! Calm down. Don't move." I didn't move and The ghost Let me go. "Ahh!" I said and Felt some hand. It was Joey. "Thank." "You're welcome." I turn around and It was Gone. "Where he go?" "I don't know. But we have a runaway Ghost Now." Adam said. I sigh and Walk to the Car. "We look for it Tomorrow. Bye Wonder Twins." Joey said. I laugh and Wave bye. Me and Adam Drive home and Climb Thru our Windows, But My mom was In my Room. "Alison! It 12:00 Am. It pass your Bedtime. Where were you?" "I was at the Library. It was Open at this Time so I was Reading and I saw the Time and Ran home." I'm Such a Good lair To my mom. "Ok. Well Ask me Next time and I won't be Mad. You almost woke up Amy. She in the Mood like you were her age." She said and Sigh. I hug her and said "It going to be ok Mom. Amy is 13. Since we are The only women, We help her." I said "Now I bet Dad Want you now." "Yep!"I heard my dad thru the Door. "Night Mom and DAD! Love you guys." "Love you too." She said and Kiss me on the forehead.


	3. PARTY!

Adam POV

"Ok Guys. Me and Your Mom are going on a date. Amy sleeping over at Trish house to hang out with Dia. We be home around Midnight." My dad said and Left with my Mom. "Wait for it." Alison said while jumping. When we Hear the car start and Left we yelled "PARTY!" I got all the stuff out for the Party and Heard the Doorbell Ring. "What up Party People!" I heard Alison Yell. This is going to be a Long Night.

10 mins Later

This Party is wild! There Beer and shots Everywhere. "Hey Ad!" Ali said. Yep She drunk. "Are you drunk?" I ask. "No! I'm going to go dance. Have fun!" She ran off to some friends. "Hey Adam!" Madison said. "Hey Madison." I said. She didn't look Drunk I can Hang out with her. "How you liking the Party?" I ask. "It wild but Great. You want to dance?" She ask so sweetly. "Sure." We start dancing and She was a Great dancer. I'm an awesome Dancer because my dad is. "You are Awesome." I said. "You not bad yourself." She said and Wink. We got closer and Next thing before you know it We was Kissing.

Alison POV

"Omg! Jake is here!" I said. Roxie Nodded and I smile and Turn to see him He was Kissing Lola Willis! My ex Best friend! "Ali are you ok?" Roxie ask. I point to Jake And walk away. I bump in to someone Muscular and Tall. "Alison are you ok." It was Joey. "Hey Joey." I said and Push my hair Behind my ear. "Hey Ali! The party is Pack!" He said and Smile. "Yea. Hey you want to Dance?" I ask. " Totally." We ran to the Dance floor and Dance crazy. We was like for a Hour. "You want to go sit."He ask. I nodded and Sat on the Couch with him. "Hey Ali." Jake said. "You look Hot." I rolled my eyes. "You want to dance?" I nodded no. "Wait you turning down Jake Norwood! You made the Wrong mistake."Jake said and Walk away. Me and Joey Laugh and Look at each other. Maybe I do like Joey. "I would never Treat you like that." He said. I smile and he Lean in. I lean in too and Feel his lips on my's. It feel like fireworks and butterfly inside me. We pull away and smile. "Alison I always Like you since I first Met you. Will you be my Girlfriend." I nodded and Kiss him. "I take that as a Yes." He said and I smile. "Yea." We smile and Heard the Door Open.

Ally POV

When me and Austin got home we saw Tons of kids and BEERS! "They Didn't!"I said. "Yep. They are so Grounded." Austin said. We got out of the Car and Saw beer cans Everywhere. "I got this." Austin said. I nodded and Stop the Music. "Hey!"Austin shout. I hear footsteps going up the Stairs. "You two Stay Down Here." I said. "Everyone Out NOW!" I shout. Everyone Left and We turn to Alison And Adam. "Hey Guys?" Alison said. I shake my head while Austin Freak out about the House. "Is that a Mark on my Yellow Guitar?! And The TV! Really Guys!" Austin and Walk around the house. "Beer cans Everywhere! You guys are Only 15! I though you better Alison. And Adam... You are just like you Father." I said and Sigh. "You guys are going to Clean this up and Grounded for 2 weeks. "Austin said. He finally sound like a Dad. I nodded and Walk upstairs to Me and Austin room. I change in to Short and One of Austin Shirts. I Feel some Arms around me. "Our date Night Isn't over yet." He whisper. I laugh. I turn and Saw that goofy smile I love. "And What are you going to Do?" I said. "Well You get to Touch You Sexy Husband while I look at my Beautiful Wife." I giggle and Nodded. "I'm Up for that. Now Come here." He smile and Kiss me. I close the door and Lock it. He know how to make me happy when I'm mad.


	4. Mother like Daughter

Alison POV

Good thing Dad Let me and Adam keep our Phones. I call Joey and See how he was doing. "Hey Beautiful." He said. "Hey Sweetheart." "What you doing?" "I'm Grounded but My dad and Mom Let me keep my car and Phone." " I would Love to see you." "I be At the Sonic Boom today. I see you there Ok Bye." I hang up and Walk downstairs. I saw my Mom and Dad with Bed head. "I heard a lot of Noise Last night." I joked. "I told you Austin." My mom Yelled/Whisper. "I was Playing and Gross!" I said and Got an Apple. "I'm going to the Sonic Boom. Love you Guys." I said and Ran out to the door. I jump in to the car and Drove off.

When I got there Joey was already here. "Hey Babe." He said. "I jump out of the car and Kiss him. "I been waiting for that Since Last night." He said. I laugh ."Come on Blonde." I said and Unlock the Door. "Yea. But I'm your blonde." "And I'm yours." I said and Jump on the Counter. I saw Jake coming. "Are you Ok Babe?" Joey ask. "Jake coming." I said. He put his Hand On my leg. "I guess we have to show Him You taking." I smile and Kiss him. "Yo Joey Can I talk to Alison?" Jake ask. Joey Look at me and I nodded. He Walk upstairs and I look at Jake. "Ali Please Be with me." "No" He cut me off and Hit me. "Ahhh!" I cried. "No One Never Hit My daughter!" I heard my Dad yell. " Hey." Jake said and Tried to Act all cool. I heard Joey Walk downstairs. "Alison! Come on. We should Put Ice on it." I nodded no and Walk up to Jake. I punch him and walk to me dad. "You are your mother Alright." He said and Smile. "And How that?"I said with a Sassy Trish and Aunt Rydel though me so well. "You guys fight for your Own Fight. And Won't Let me Punch the Miss out of him." He said and Hug me. "So Joey? You dating my Little Princess?" He ask. Joey Nodded and Look like he about to Die. "Good! You the Only guy I let Alison Date. But Hurt her You will Be Dead." My dad said and Smile. "I won't ." "Call Me Austin. Mr. Moon Is so Old. I'm only 34." I nodded and Laugh. "Ok Daddy. I bet Mom need you Now."I said and Try to push him out. "I'm too strong for you Ali. I know I'm not wanted. I see you at Home." He said and Hug me bye. I turn to Joey and Smile. "So what we going to do with Jake." I said and Kick him while he was pass out. "I don't Know. You want to draw on his Face and Leave him outside." I smile and Hug him. "You know me so well!" We Drew A LOT of stuff. It was a Complete Work of art. "It beautiful!" I said and Jump up and down. "Alison! What are you doing?" I heard my mom said. "Mom. Hey." I said and Try to hug her. "I'm not your father Missy. What happen here?" I told her what happen and she was in the same thing. "Just like Dallas and Your dad. Alison Why you did told me about Jake?" "I though it would go away. He kiss Lola." My mom cut me off "Lola? Lola Willis? EX-Bestie?" I nodded. "He need to get punch. I'm so Proud of you."My mom said. "I learn it from you and Aunt Trish." She laugh and Hug me. "If this happen again Tell me Not your Dad. He Will kill him." I laugh and nodded. I'm lucky to have an Awesome Mom.

"Now come on, We going Dress Shopping for Your Sweet 16." I smile and jump up and down while clapping. She Smile and Went to the Dress shop. "There my Favorite Godchild." My Aunt Trish said and Hug me. "Hi Aunt Trish. You have the '_Dress_' " She nodded and Got it. It was a pink short dress with White Ruffles at the Bottom."Thank Aunt Trish!" I said and Hug her. "Trish Why you never show me the Dress?" My mom said. "Ally. Ally Ally Ally. You was going to pick a Plain dress. My Alison Is unique, So she going to need a Unique Dress. This is Unique." Trish told my mom. My mom rolled her Eyes and Got a Phone call. " Ok The Dress have Pocket for your Ghost stuff." See, Trish Is the Only Adult Who Know I'm a Hunter. "Thank Aunty!" I said and Hug her. "I got the Handbag and Shoes and a cute little Bow in the Bag." I smile and Hug her again. "Your the Best." I said. "I know. Now Go home and Try it on!" She said Happily. I nodded and ran to my mom. "Ali I have to go to the recording studio with your father. You can go home and Try on the Outfit."I nodded and hug mom bye. I walk to the Sonic boom and Saw Joey sleeping on the Counter. I smile evily and got a tuba. I play the Loudest Note for a Tuba. I laugh while he jump up like a cat. "Hey Jumpy!" I said. "You woke me up from an Awesome Dream! What in the Bag?" "Sorry and My dress. I'm about to try it on." I said and ran up to the Practice Room.

I try on the Dress and shoes. "Ahh It fit! and It too cute!." I said to myself and Smile. I felt a Cold wind Pass by me and again and Again. Wired. I change back to my Normal Outfit. I got my Songbook and wrote ghost signs. "Ali!" I heard Madison Yell. I walk downstairs and Felt someone Hugging on me. It was Madison. "Adam Kiss me! He kiss me!" She said happily and Let go of me. "YAY! I'm happy for you and Him." She nodded and Play with One of the Guitar. "I didn't Know you play Madison." I said. "Yea. I used to play." "Used to? Madison, You are a great Guitar Player!" I said and smile. "You think so? I can play 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' by Taylor Swift." "I love that Song. I sing it and You play it." She nodded and got a Guitar Pick.

I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Oooh we called it off again last night  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh, you called me up again tonight  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah  
Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."  
Uggg, so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ohhh, getting back together,ohhh,  
We, ohhh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We laugh and Smile. I can see this is going to be a Beautiful Friendship.


End file.
